Letting Go
by cokecrazy
Summary: Three months after the night Sookie walked away from both Eric and Bill, she went to fangtasia to try patch up things with Eric. But Eric doesn't want to be friends. Is he asking for too much from Sookie? Is she ready to lose him if she can't decide?
1. How Brave Are You?

Dreadful. A word that Eric Northman thought his one thousand years of existence had taught him quite well was being redefined these days. Sitting on his throne in Fangtasia, he can't seem to stop his mind from replaying that fucking night 3 months ago, the night Sookie told him she didn't want to be with him anymore. Every single night after that one has been nothing but dreadful in his once precious bar. Looking out into the sea of pathetic fangbangers reminds him every night of what he tasted and now lost. The overwhelming sense of untainted happiness, contentment and love he felt from Sookie while he was cursed and staying with her. And she took it all away just because she couldn't let go of her "first love". Fucking Bill Compton. If it was up to Eric he would have ended him the moment he found out about his edict from the Queen to secure Sookie, but he didn't, because he wanted to stay in Sookie's good graces. He should have staked him when he heard that Bill nearly drained her in the back of Alcide's truck, King or no King. After all the lies he told her, all the times he dragged her unnecessarily into vampire bullshit, all the times he actually physically hurt her, and she still takes him back every time he says he's sorry.

He couldn't understand why Sookie had just walked out on him after all they've been through and after all they shared when he was cursed. Just because she didn't want to hurt neither Bill nor him? That was about the stupidest thing he ever heard of. It pissed him off to no end that Sookie would even consider going back to Bill after everything. He couldn't understand the power Bill seemed to have over her, nor did she seem to notice it either.

The night she walked away from them both, there was a part of him that felt nothing but utter relief and hope. Relief that he would not be a part of this emotional tug and war she pulled him in and hope that he would actually move on and away from this little part fae that got under his skin.

Just thinking about all the ways that he put Pam's and his life in danger for her infuriated him. How could he let a human cloud his judgment so much? When did he start valuing her life more than his own? It made no sense to him and he hated it. He hated what she did to him, but mostly that small part of him kind of hated her too. She waltzed into his life, stirred all this emotions he had locked away and made him love her. Just as she was unknowingly wrapped around Bill's finger, Eric was completely ensnared in her, unable to walk away only if she released him from her grip. Thinking about the effect she had on him pissed him off so much that the air around him crackled a little. Every vampire in the bar could tell he was in a black mood on his throne and wouldn't dare to even approach him. Of course, humans are never smart when it comes to vampires.

The more Eric's temper rose the closer a skimpy red headed fangbanger strutted closer to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when she climed the steps to his dais, swaying her hips in what she thought was a seductive manner.

"Hey baby", she whispered in his ear as she leaned over him, "don't be so angry. Why don't you let me show you a good time".

Eric was still lost in his world and didn't even notice that someone was standing in front of him until he felt a tongue trying to lick his earlobe suggestively. Well, that brought him back to the present.

Quicker than she could blink Eric stood up, stretching all 6 feet 4 inches of him while grabbing her by the neck and held her above him with her feet dangling below.

"You dare touch me you wretched thing? Did I tell you to approach me?" he asked the girl, fangs fully on display and basking in the fear he smelled and saw in her eyes. Yes, _this _is Eric Northman. Everyone feared him, and rightly so. The thousand – year - old Viking Vampire was a ruthless, vicious and cunning warrior; a force of nature. He had lived through so many wars, killing for survival and on occasion, just for the glory of being the predator. He was a vampire, and vampires do not love.

The day Eric would heel to a mere human just because she was beautiful, intriguing and sexy as hell would be the day he would raising kittens as a hobby. No, Eric Northman ripped kitten's heads off and put them on pikes in his front yard. He does not, will not change his ways for a fucking girl that didn't know what she wanted.

As these thoughts flew around in his mind, his rage was bringing out the predator in him; the killer. His hand tightened around the girl's neck as she was struggling to breathe. Tears of fear were streaming off her face and even that seemed to piss him off more.

"Stop crying or I will give you something to really cry about. Is this not what you wanted? A close encounter with the elusive Eric Northman? Is this not what you come to a vampire bar for? A chance to stare danger in the face and go home to say you survived?" he growled out in the girl's face.

Immediately Pam was at his side trying to get her master to put the girl down. It wasn't that she didn't want the girl dead. The women that frequented Fangtasia were little of anything more than a feed and fuck to most vampires. But she didn't want her maker to go on a killing spree because that was not her him. Eric may be many things, scary, handsome, arrogant and selfish, but a cold blooded murderer with no respect for the living he was not. She knew that after he got out of this funk he was in these days, he would begin to regret his behavior.

"Eric, she's not worth having to deal with the King. If you kill her then he will be expected to punish you", Pam tried to reason.

"Do I look like I am afraid of Bill Fucking Compton?" he snarled in her face. "I could end his feeble existence faster than it takes for him to cum".

"I know that Eric but if you did then you would have no choice but to become the next King of Louisiana", she simple stated.

This made him pause. Eric wanted nothing more that to run his little slice of Louisiana as Sherriff in peace. He was loyal to his monarch and always did what he was asked. Being King would be setting himself up as a target to everyone. Kings and Queens only survived long in his world by constantly looking over their shoulders for someone wanting to overthrow them. He didn't want to live like that. Eric was a simple man, he wanted little power in vampire politics despite the number of allies he had that would follow him without question. The vampires in his area were loyal and devoted to him because he was a fair and honest Sheriff that would protect them. Becoming King was as bad as being dragged along in the in Sookie's retarded love life in his books, and he would do what he must to stay clear of both.

Unceremoniously, he let go of the girl and let her fall to a pitiful bundle on the floor in front of him. As he looked up he saw most of the bar had come to a standstill and was staring at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Feeling like he'd been enough entertainment for the night, he stepped over the girl and walked back to his office, slamming the door.

Pacing the small space in front of his desk like a caged wild animal he tried to calm down. For three months Eric has been nothing but time bomb. Everyone around him walked on their toes, on tenterhooks not to set him off for fear of their lives. He had never been like this; patience was something Eric mastered centuries ago. There was only one thing that could make Eric lose his shit so quick, one thing that could infuriate him like nothing else in this world and one person that could bring the peace he had been searching for his entire life. The one person that he would willingly submit himself to just so that he could taste the sunshine on her skin at least one more time. The only person that didn't want him.

* ~ o.O.o ~ *

Pam was more than annoyed and a bit tired of Eric's behavior. So what, one little brainless country bumpkin had refused him, what the hell was the big deal? Eric could have any woman, or man, he wanted. With just the flick of a wrist or a devilish smirk, women have thrown themselves at his feet. But of course her maker would fall for the one human on this planet that would refuse him.

With a sigh, Pam looked down to the blubbering mass of pity that was still on the ground.

"Clean yourself up and leave. Don't ever come back here unless you want to die" she told the girl and spun on her heels making her way back to the door.

She was standing at the door carding patrons while thinking of a way to help her master. She needed to find something to capture his attention again and take his mind off Sookie. As she was thinking of ways to help Eric she wasn't really paying attention to who was in front of her until she heard a very timid "Hey Pam".

Looking up, Pam was overcome with the sudden urge to rip something or someone apart.

"Sookie, what brings you her?" Pam asked in a very uninterested tone while raising an eyebrow at Sookie.

She looked down and shuffled her feet a little and barely managed to whimper out "I came to see you. And I wanted to talk to Eric."

Instantly, Pam was furious. "What the fuck do you want with Eric now Sookie?"

"I just wanted to talk. I don't see why we can't all be friends. I never wanted to cut ya'll out of my life completely" she replied.

"Sookie, if you didn't notice, I don't give a fuck what you want in your life. I put up with you in the beginning because of Eric's fascination but now, just the sight of you makes me want to kill something. I can't even imagine what Eric would want to do to you".

"Does he really hate me?" she asked as a look of hurt took over her face.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I don't think he hates you. He hates what you did to him more than anything".

"I didn't do him anything!" she says indignantly.

"Of course you did. You made him as pathetic as Bill, following you around like lost little puppies trying to win your attention. You took away his dignity. While Bill might not want his balls back, Eric is not that kind of vampire. Do us all a favor and leave him alone. Go back to Bill since you can't seem to get over that particular brand of worthless" Pam told her. She didn't care if her words hurt Sookie's feeling. She didn't care for Sookie at all actually, and if her maker hadn't forbid it, she would have ripped apart the 'gash in a sundress' standing in front of her.

"I just want to talk to him Pam. Please?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Pam said after a moment of contemplating. "I will let you in, but don't say I didn't warn you. The last thing wants right now is to see you. But I want you to remember this, Eric is a vampire. He will live forever. If he kills you, he has time to get over it". She stepped aside to let Sookie into the bar. "He's in his office".

* ~ o.O.o ~ *

Eric was sitting behind his desk trying to get through some paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" he said, not really paying attention to who was out there. When he looked up, he couldn't help the joy that took him at the sight of seeing his Sookie standing in front of him. For a moment he let himself feel a tiny bit of hope that she had come to her senses and was finally going to admit that life without him was as useless and tedious and his life without her. But by the shy look on her face and slight fear in her eyes, he knew Sookie never does things the easy way. This was going to be a conversation he did not want to have.

"Sookie" he said, "what brings you here tonight?"

"Hi Eric, I uhh … I just wanted to stop by and see if you're ok" she answered timidly.

"I am well. As well as any vampire can be. Please, have a seat", he indicated to the chair directly in front of his desk.

She took the seat and an awkward silence settled in the office.

"Is there something else I can assist you with dear Sookie?" Eric asked, sensing that he would be the one to get the ball rolling.

"No, no. Everything's been quiet in my neck of the woods. I just … I just wanted to see if everything's alright between us", Sookie answered.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked.

"Well, I know the last time we saw each other it wasn't really a happy conversation we were having. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to disappear from my life. I like having you around", she replied while wringing her hands in her lap, avoiding Eric's eyes.

Eric just sat there, staring at her, trying to figure out what new brand of torture she was trying to impose on him now. But trying to figure out Sookie was like trying to find the meaning of life; it just cannot be done, and it gives you a headache more than anything else.

"Sookie, the last time you spoke to me, you said that you couldn't do 'this'. Seeing as you were in much distress, I decided to give you the space you may need. After three months of nothing, you come here to my bar, and tell me that you like having me around?" Eric asked, trying to find some hidden meaning behind her words.

"Yea", she said simply.

"You want me to stay close to you, to be a part of your life. In what capacity exactly?" Eric asked, sitting up and leaning forward on his desk.

"Well, I was hoping we could still be friends", she said, finally looking up.

"Friends?" Eric repeated, feeling his ire rising slowly. "After telling me that you loved me, was willing to bond with me when I asked you while I was without my memory, then throwing all that we shared away because you did not want anything to do with the 'real me', you want us to be _friends_?"

"Well, I thought it was possible, but I'm not so sure anymore" she answered. "I miss the bantering between us; I kind of missed not being so sheltered all the time from vampire politics. And really, I think I just missed yo-"

"Stop talking", Eric cut her off. "You do not get to come here after so long and try to string me along in your hopeless indecisive love life anymore. I am **not** your play thing, and I am most definitely not Bill. If you want someone around to follow you aimlessly, then you came to the wrong vampire" Eric snarled out.

"I don't think you're my play thing Eric" she responded heatedly.

"Then why the hell are you here Sookie?" he snapped.

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Why was she here? She remembered feeling very alone earlier in the day. Bill had been to her house several times in the past three months but his company just didn't seem to be enough. He was always trying to get her to come back to him in some way. She wanted to get rid of the loneliness in her that only Eric seemed to be able to squelch.

"I don't know why I'm here" she said after a while.

"For fuck's sake, Sookie! Grow up and say what you actually mean for once. I am too old to be playing mind games with silly little humans." He stood up abruptly and walk to the other side of his desk, grabbing Sookie's chair and spinning it so that she was facing him. He knelt down in front of her and looked intensely into her eyes, willing her to be honest with herself even though he had no such power over her.

"You made your choice already Sookie. You chose who you wanted to be with a long time ago, but you refuse to say it out loud because you are afraid to hurt us. Tell me which is better, choosing one and hurting another or refusing yourself the happiness you deserve and dragging us along this miserable path?"

"I, I … I", was all Sookie was able to say. She hadn't really thought about what this was doing to either vampires. Bill always seemed contented to be around her and she couldn't see any misery in his eyes. But she hadn't seen Eric in three months so there was no telling what was going on with him. Looking at him now, Sookie realized that for a vampire, Eric always wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to her. If she looked at him closely enough, she could read him so easily. And right now there was a shimmering hope in his eyes, but beyond that, a shadow that was looming over him, one she could only assume was misery and it broke her heart that she was the one causing him so much pain.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you Eric, but I can't choose. I love you both-"

"That is bullshit Sookie and you know it!"

"No it's not Eric. It is what it is" she said.

"Yes, it's you being a coward, always running away when things get either too real or too rough for you. You've staked vampires, faced maenads and survived Bill, why should saying four little words scare you so much?" Eric asked.

"It's not that easy Eric. Its people's hearts I'm dealing with here, and I can't just throw them around however I feel like", Sookie replied exasperated. Why couldn't he just get it!

"You are right Sookie; you cannot throw them around any longer".

They remained silent for a moment and Eric realized that he was at the end of his rope with her. Each second that past he was getting more annoyed. Finally realizing that she was not going to make this decision, he decided to do it for her.

"Sookie," he said his voice full of emotion. Instantly she tensed up, fear spreading throughout her body knowing that with that tone, Eric was going to say something she wasn't going to like. He took her hands in his and started rubbing small soothing circles with this thumbs and looked her right in the eyes.

"If you cannot decide, then I have no choice but to do it for you. I know who you chose but I want you to say it out loud, tonight. I cannot live like this; I will not live like this. I gave you every part of me", he said gently. "I offered for you to keep it and asked for nothing in return but for you to do the same. Remaining here, so close to you and yet never able to have you is a wretched way to exist. Say it; say the words that will make me the happiest man in existence, I beg you. If you cannot, then please, let me go. If you do not say it, I will leave this place and never return. I cannot stay here when everything reminds me of you. If you will not let me keep you, then please, release me" he whispered.

Sookie had never seen this side of Eric before and it scared her. Looking in his eyes she saw how haunted he had become and all she wanted to do was take away his misery and bring back the light in his eyes that she loved. She remained quiet though, since he seemed to have more he wanted to say.

"If you say it, if you ask me to stay with you then I swear to you by the gods that I will love you until there is no life left in me. I will protect you, love you and I will never leave you. Ever. What do you want Sookie? Tell me" he pleaded.

"Eric" she said, raising her hand to gently brush his smooth cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, not wanting the contact to end but not knowing if he will ever get to feel it again. He meant every word; he would leave him home and his bar and start over new because he couldn't linger in a place that held so much heartache for him.

"Eric" she said again and he opened his eyes to look into hers, "I don't want you to leave. I don't want a life without you in it. You're a part of me Eric, and I don't want to lose that. But I just can't. I can't throw one of you away" she said with tears running down her face. The moment she said it she wanted to take it back just because she couldn't bear to see the hurt on his face.

He just stayed there staring at her face, committing every detail to memory so he would never forget. He brought his hands up to cup her face, relishing in her warmth while brushing away her tears with his huge thumbs. He leaned in bit by bit making sure she was aware of what he was about to do. Slowly, his lips brushed against hers lightly, seeking permission to continue. When she didn't protest he recaptured her lips and deepened the kiss, keeping it at a slow and steady pace, making sure he would never forget her taste. All the love and passion he held for this fragile little human he poured into that one kiss, taking her breath away. But he wasn't trying to convince her of anything, he was saying goodbye to her.

She couldn't say it, she couldn't be brave for him and it shattered his undead heart, filling him with a depth of sadness and disappointment that no man should ever know. This was it; this was the last time he would get to hold her, kiss her and the last time he would ever get to tell her how much she meant to him.

When he pulled away, he couldn't help the one bloody tear that escaped his eyes. "My heart will always belong to you, I surrender it willingly. You will always be a part of me, and I will carry your memory with me everywhere I go" Eric told her, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Eric no!" Sookie begged, holding on to his arms. "Please, don't leave me! I don't want you to go!"

"You know what you need to do for me to stay, dear one" he said as he caressed her face. A sob escaped her then because she knew, no matter how much she fought with herself, the words just couldn't leave her mouth.

"Very well" Eric nodded, finally standing up. He looked down at her one last time, gathering his wits to do the most difficult thing ever in his life. Every fiber of his being fought to stay with her, but finally finding the strength deep within him, he turned around and walked out, leaving her alone in his office.

**A/N: So I went back and fixed what mistakes I found in this chapter. I wanted you all to know that I planned in this being just two chapters. I was going to give them their happily ever after in chapter but since I've had such an overwhelming amount of readers, I might just drag it out a little, and not in a bad way. But of course, I will need all your help in keeping this going. I don't plan my stories, I just go by chapters so if you all want this to go in a particular direction, let me know. PM me, leave a review, something. I'm doing this for you all, so by all means, lead the way **


	2. An Ass Cannot Be Moved

**A/N: So, I've been wrestling with this one for a while. I'll admit, I do a lot better with one shots; following up on these things are a bit challenging to me. I'm still new to all this writing thing, so I'll put it out there to all veteran writers, I would appreciate (to no end) any advice on developing a story. I don't plan any of this out, I really just write my plots by chapters.**

**So brace yourselves. When I wrote this, I wanted to kill this chick after so I can't even imagine what you're gonna want to do to her (or me).  
><strong>

**PS: I don't own any thing. Everything belongs to Alan Ball and Mrs. Harris  
>See ya'll at the bottom :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What the fuck just happened?"<em> Sookie thought to herself. Did Eric really just left? No, he's bluffing. Eric wasn't the kind to give up so easily. He was just forcing her to make a choice.

"Fucking Eric", she said to herself, feeling her fury take over.

Damn him and his freaky mind games! Of course Eric's bluffing. And who the hell does he think he is making the decision for her? That was just high - handed of him. Just because they had a few days together while he was cursed doesn't mean she was _his._ She didn't belong to anyone but herself. But of course since Eric got his memory back he was going to double his efforts to secure a telepath for himself. Eric didn't play fair in the sandbox. He was a selfish and jealous creature, and sharing wasn't something he did well.

But he seemed so sincere...

No! She couldn't let herself fall for Eric's games. He was a very talented liar. If he wanted to leave then fine! She was going to let him leave, see how long it would take for him to come running back. She wasn't going to run after him like some brainless bimbo. Stackhouse women do NOT sit on their asses and pine away after men!

She got up, put of the chair in Eric's office, and stomped her way out of the club and to her car. She got in and drove straight back to her house. When she reached, she saw the lights still on in the house and figured Lafayette was still up, probably watching TV.

He had been staying with her since they buried Tara, his beloved cousin and he most cherished best friend. 3 months ago when Debbie shot her in the head, there was nothing anyone could do to help her. But when they buried her a few days later, Sookie felt a kind of peace within her. She was glad the Tara wouldn't have to suffer emotionally anymore with what Franklin did to her. She would be at peace, and hopefully keeping her Gran company where ever they were.

Lafayette had been staying with her ever since. She didn't mind one bit either, it was hard to live in that big old farmhouse all by herself. Having a roommate made paying the bills and getting through the day that much easier. Lafayette also stayed with her because he couldn't bear staying in the same house where his Jesus had died. He missed him with every fiber of his being and he was still trying to accept that he wasn't responsible for killing him. Lafayette had been possessed by the witch Marnie and killed Jesus because she wanted the power he was born with. Marnie might have been in control of his body, but it was his hands that Jesus saw gripping the knife in his chest. Lafayette didn't want to be alone in his own house after that day and had been staying with Sookie ever since.

*~ * O * ~ *

As Sookie made her way up the porch and through the door, she stomped her feet the entire way. She was still huffing about how high handed Eric was being with her. Lafayette sat there on the couch in front of the TV listening to Sookie slam everything in her path against some surface. He was giving her time to cool down a little before he found the courage to ask about her visit to Fangtasia. She stomped her way up to her room to take a shower and slipped into something more comfortable before joining Lafayette on the couch. When she finally came back downstairs, Lala had turned the TV off and was sitting there waiting for her.

Sookie smiled to herself when she saw him there, relishing in the thought of not being so alone at night anymore. She sat down next to Lafayette and told him everything that happened between her and Eric. When she was finished, he took a moment to understand her understanding of things before forming an opinion.

"Bill has been nothing but patient and understanding with me Lala, why can't Eric do the same? With him, it always feels like it's all or nothing, an ultimatum and I'm sick of it. I just want time to sort my feelings out", Sookie confided.

"Baby girl, have you ever thought about what all this is doin' to your man?" Lafayette asked.

"What? This isn't about him! Why is everyone making this about him? I'm the one confused and alone right now, not him!"

"Where in the world did you get that idea little girl? You don't think he's going through a tough time with this too?"

"I know he's not. He puts on this show and cries in front of me to try and make me believe him. I know he's just playing games with me" Sookie answered.

"Sookie, the man poured his damn heart out to you, beggin' you to choose him and make him happy. But you can't make up your mind about what you wanna do. He's basically stuck in limbo, hopin' and prayin' that you gonna pick him, but knowin' deep down somewhere inside that you gonna run back to Bill even after everything he done to you. Hell, even I think you gonna go back to Bill and I think you do too. So cut the man some slack. If he wanna leave, I don't blame him. Stayin' here and watchin' some other man rubbin' all over you and flauntin' it in his face ain't no way to live. But I don't think he playin' with you", Lafayette said.

"Why is it such a bad thing if to go back to Bill?" Sookie asked. "He's always me treated good, and he loves me. He tells me all the time. Maybe he is the better choice of the two".

Lafayette arched an eyebrow at her. "This is the man nearly killed you or almost got you killed how many times?"

"He couldn't control himself! His instinct took over and he didn't know what he was doing!" Sookie tried to reason.

"And how many times has Eric saved your ass because of Bill?"

"He was saving an asset. There's a difference, he only did it because he had to, not because he wanted" she countered.

"Ok then", Lafayette said, realizing he was fighting a losing battle with her.

"You don't know him like I do. Just wait and see, he's going to be knocking on my door sooner or later, demanding my 'services' as he calls it. If he wants me it's just so he can rub it all in poor Bill's face, because that's what he is. Eric's an A-hole. I'm not just some asset that he needs to claim and he needs to understand that", Sookie said finally.

"I think he does already Sook", _and you just don't wanna believe it_ Lafayette thought to himself.

"I heard that" Sookie huffed.

Lafayette put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I'm jus sayin'. You asked for my opinion hooka, and that's all I'm givin'. Now I'm goin' to bed. You just bout tired me out", Lafayette got up and kissed Sookie on the forehead and made his way upstairs, leaving Sookie with her thoughts.

And boy did she have a lot of thinking to do. She was still sure though, that she was right, she had Eric all figured out. He was going to come back, he always does. And she was going to give him one hell of a lecture when she saw him again.

With her mind set, she got up to lock up the house and went up to bed. As she tucked herself under the covers, sleep started to descend on her quickly, and the last thought she had was that she couldn't wait to see Eric again.

Too bad she didn't know how long that was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Reviews makes me write more :)<strong>


	3. Smack My Bitch Up

**A/N: I am sooo sorry! I know you're probably eager to read so I'll explain myself at the bottom.**

**PS: I don't own anything. I touched it up after my beta gave me back so all mistake you find are my own. **

* * *

><p>It took Eric four days to pack everything he had accumulated in his years of living in Shreveport. He hadn't told anyone else but Sookie and Pam that he would be leaving, deciding to hand in his letter of resignation to King Bill while he was on his way out of town. Pam of course, threw the vampire equivalent of a hissy fit when she found out, wailing about how she would have to leave everything behind again after she was just beginning to like the place, and how long it would take to find storage large enough to hold her absurdly enormous wardrobe.<p>

"I have sixty years worth of clothing to move Eric, you can't possible expect me to pack everything in less than a week's time. It's impossible!" she ranted.

"You will not be going" was all he said, effectively shutting her up. Pam stopped her pacing and turned to stare at Eric sitting at his desk.

"What?"

Eric sighed. "I will not ask you to abandon all that you have worked for. You consider this place your home now, I can tell, and you can stay if you want to" Eric told her solemnly.

It's not that he didn't want her to go with him. Pam is his only child, and she has been with him since the night he made her. Leaving her will no doubt be miserable, but she is old enough now to strike out on her own and make a name for herself like he once did. As it is, everyone knew her famously as the Norseman's only child with a fascination for torture and he felt it was time for that to change. Eric taught her everything he knew so she had the tools to become a magnificent vampire like him and his maker Godric. All she needed was a little push.

"You may stay here and keep Fangtasia open if you choose. I will speak to Bill and leave Area 5 in your most capable hands if you want to remain in politics. Or you may leave this place if you wish."

Eric stood from his desk and walked over to where Pam was. He could see the sadness building in her eyes already, which tugged at his un-beating heart. Feeling the grief himself as well, he cupped her tiny face in his huge hands.

"My only request is that you remember everything I taught you over the years, be smart and fair when judging others and most importantly, trust your instincts. You are a magnificent creature mitt barn, and you are capable of great things, of this I am certain" Eric told her lovingly.

"You're leaving me?" Pam asked.

"I am not leaving you" he said sternly.

"I am releasing you from my side. I was only a century when my maker released me. I've selfishly kept you too long as it is just so I would not be alone. It is time that you become something more than just my child".

"But you're leaving" Pam repeated, feeling the tears pool in her eyes already.

"Stop this" Eric said as he wiped away the first bloody tear to escape. He hated being around weeping women, especially when it was his cold blooded Pam that was crying. It unnerved him.

"Eric, why are you really leaving?" Pam asked, taking a step back out of her Master's embrace. She had an idea of why he was leaving, but she couldn't imagine Eric being the kind of man or vampire to run away from a silly little girl.

"I have my reasons Pam. Need I remind you who has the authority in this room? I do not have to explain myself to you" he answered a little harshly.

"Is it because of _her_? Is she the reason you're leaving me?" she pressed.

"That is not of your concern".

"I could kill her for you, and then she wouldn't be a problem anymore –"

"Enough!" Eric growled, and before he could stop himself, he held his beloved child by the throat up against the wall.

Fangs bared he snarled in her face, "Absolutely _no_ harm shall come to her do you understand? Not a hair on her head is to be touched or there will be hell to pay!"

Immediately Pam dropped her gaze to the ground as she realized that she pushed him too far. "Master" she said in submission, but she couldn't help the rage that consume her at Eric's violent reaction at the mention of Sookie.

As quickly as he realized what he was doing, Eric swiftly released Pam from his grip and took a step back from her. Shame and remorse filled him as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"This is why I must leave Pam. I can no longer protect those in my area when I am so easily distracted. My priorities are not as they should be and I cannot risk all our existences for the safety of just one human, you must understand this" Eric replied.

Of course Pam could understand where her maker was coming from, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Finding out that her maker was leaving because he had feelings just cemented her true feelings for Sookie, which at this point was nothing but pure, untainted hatred.

"Do not hate her for my departure" Eric said, pulling Pam back into the present.

"How can I not? She reduced Louisiana's finest Sheriff into a girl. Forgive me Master, for my harsh words, but remember you chose to leave your maker, Godric didn't leave you behind" Pam replied coldly and turned to make her way out of the office, slamming the door on her way out.

Eric should have punished her for the way she spoke to him, but really he understood her anger. Besides, he had more important things to deal with before he left.

With that in mind, Eric pulled out his phone and called his day man, Bobby, and gave him his tasks for the day.

* ~ o.O.o ~ *

Eric rose an hour before sunset as usual. Because he was so old, he could rise earlier than most vampires and he used this extra time wisely. After milling around the house making sure he was indeed packing everything necessary only, Eric took the time to send a few emails and leave work for all his minions, while they were still his.

Tonight he was planning on informing Bill of his plans to leave the Area with Pam. Bill, of course will not agree to this immediately, but convincing the King this was the best move would be easy. Louisiana was not profiting as it once did decades ago.

When Sophie-Anne took over the state, New Orleans was raking in the cash in the first decade of her reign. It was when she was dedicated to being a worthy monarch to the beautiful state with such a _joie de vivre. _But as time went on, Sophie-Anne grew greedy and spent money faster than it was coming in on the finer things in life. She had a taste for expensive things and because of her title, she thought she deserved the best of everything.

This was how Eric was forced into selling Vampire Blood like a common drug dealer. He hated it of course. One of the first things Godric taught Eric was that the blood was sacred; it is not to be given freely to anyone, especially a junkie. When the Queen demanded that Eric sell the blood in order to keep up her lavish living, he was already planning the opportune moment to make his exit from politics.

So when Bill ended her, he was really doing Eric a favor. Along with the death of Sophie-Anne came the hope that Louisiana could be restored to its former glory. Unfortunately, that hope was soon thrown out the window when it became clear to every vampire in the area that Bill had absolutely no clue how to run a Kingdom.

His Sheriffs were not vampires to be trusted; most were rouge and only took the position for the little power they could wield over their peers. They were not completely loyal to their King, and this could mean another monarch was probably already planning to extend their borders.

Making matters worse, Bill was clearly working with the American Vampire League. Other Kingdoms throughout America were not fond of the AVL and having them on speed dial made it extremely difficult to acquire some much needed friend. Bill's Kingdom was in shambles and it pained Eric to see his beloved state falling apart because of this idiot. He entertained the idea of taking over and doing this his way for about five minutes but all that gave him was a headache.

Eric was brought out of his musing when he felt Pam wake. Realizing that it was dark outside already, he called ahead at Bill's house to request a meeting with the King later. By 7:30 he was granted his meeting and decided that it was time to head out and get Bill out of the way.

He went back to his bedroom and pulled out the appropriate attire to greet a King, then slid he leather jacket on. After grabbing his phone he headed out the door and took to the sky, taking his time flying because it was a beautiful, peaceful night.

It took Eric 30 minutes to reach Bill's house and as he landed on the porch, he knocked and waited for someone to escort him inside.

He was led into what looked like a living room and told the King would be with him in a few. Eric sat on the couch and stared at the fire blazing in the room and went into downtime to hurry things along. After waiting for an hour, a tiny red head woman told Eric the King was ready for him now.

As Eric entered the office, he was greeted by the sight of Bill behind his desk picking away intently at his keyboard. Eric walked up in front of the desk and bowed his head low as he greeted Bill.

"Majesty" Eric said.

"Sheriff" Bill nodded. "Please, have a seat". Bill gestured to the lounge chair directly in front of his desk.

"I believe you wanted to discuss something important?" Bill prompted as Eric sat.

"Yes" Eric replied, "I am here to hand in my resignation" he announced as he pulled out the letter from his jacket and laid it on the desk in front of Bill.

"Resignation?" Bill asked skeptically. "Eric I am in no mood for playing your games. What is it you really want?"

Eric sat in silence and stared at Bill. He wasn't in any mood to spell things out for Bill tonight. He just wanted to notify his boss of his intentions and leave.

Bill reached out and grabbed the letter Eric left on his desk and read it over.

"You are serious" Bill stated. "Why? You love ruling your Area"

"I have my reasons Majesty, but if you must know, I grew tired of scheming. I just want to live in peace".

"What about Sookie?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow. Surly he wouldn't just leave Sookie behind. He might be planning to kidnap her and drag her to the other side of the world just so he would have her for himself.

"What about her?" Eric asked raising his eyebrow in return.

"Does she know you are leaving?" Bill asked.

Eric sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"I am a thousand years old Bill. I do not need to notify everyone I am acquainted with of my nightly activities" Eric opened his eyes and looked at Bill. "You are my King, and it is my duty to inform you. I came here tonight to discuss the future of my Area" Eric said in his business tone.

Bill quirked an eyebrow. Of course Eric Northman was going to tell his King what to do.

"I am leaving Pam in charge of my Area" Eric stated.

"Pam? She's not going with you?"

"No. She has no desire to leave this place and needs something to do since I won't be here to order her around. Pam will be an excellent Sheriff. She is fair and efficient. Area 5 will continue to prosper under her supervision. It will be as if I never left" Eric assured his King.

"Pam and I do not get along well" Bill complained.

"She knows when to be respectful of her elders, I assure you, especially now since I won't be around to tolerate her".

Bill silently studied Eric trying to come up with an opinion of what was happening. The wary look on his face remained present from the mention of Pam's name and it was starting to irritate Eric.

"Pam may be your child Eric, and you may trust her, but I do not think she has what it takes to be Sheriff" Bill finally said.

Eric sat forward in his chair and looked Bill in the eye.

"I am unaware there were qualifications required to fill my position. Is it requisite that she kills a monarch to be worthy?" Eric challenged. "I just happen to know of such a sovereign that is just ripe for the picking."

"Are you threatening your King, Eric?" Bill asked.

"That all depends on you" Eric said. Having had enough of this pissing contest with Bill, he decided to put an end to it.

"I am leaving this state, very soon, and Pam will take my place in this hierarchy. I am not here seeking you permission on this Bill, I came to notify you" Eric stood. "I will see myself out" he said and made his way out.

"Eric", Bill called and Eric turned to face him.

"You may have the choice to walk away from this place, but you know the Authority is always watching" Bill warned.

"Do relay my plans to your new friends then, Bill".

Just as Eric was about to leave, he felt an excruciating pain to his face. He stood for a moment, trying to find out who it was coming from. Sifting through the bonds he had with both Sookie and Pam, it took him only a second to feel Sookie's pain and Pam's rage to put things together. He sensed Bill moving, no doubt to run to Sookie's side as well, but he put his hands up to stop him,

"No, I'll take care of this" he told Bill.

"What?"

"It's Pam" Eric said and left.

He flew across the cemetery to Sookie's house and landed on her porch not 2 minutes later. Before he could knock, the door opened and as he saw how swollen Sookie's face was, anger consumed him.

"What happened?" he growled out

* ~ o.O.o ~ *

The next night Pam rose to her phone notifying her of a message. She took a shower, got dressed and had a Tru Blood before she bothered looking at the phone, knowing all that was waiting for her were orders. Eventually she realized ignoring the phone didn't improve her situation so she checked her messages. There was only one from Eric:

_On my desk at Fangtasia is an envelope for Sookie._

_Have her sign the necessary paper work and return them to my house_

_before 10pm tonight. I will be unavailable before then. Be nice._

_E._

Realizing that it was already after 8, Pam grabbed her stuff, ran to her minivan and took off for Fangtasia. She had informed Chow the night before to open the bar for her so Pam was not surprised to see things in full swing as she pulled into the parking lot. Stepping into the building, she was hit with the stench of sweaty desperation from the fangbangers. On a night like this, the smell just made her all the more irritable. Having to deal with Eric's mood swings was more than enough to set her teeth on edge, but the humans trying to throw themselves in front of her as she made her way to the office, put her in a _very_ bad mood.

As she stepped into the office, the first thing she saw was the envelope for Sookie. Seeing that it wasn't sealed, Pam took a peek inside and saw that is was the deed to her house. Eric was giving Sookie back her home and it was the smartest thing he's done all week Pam thought. Nothing excited her more than washing her hands clean of that ridiculous twat with the stupid accent.

Since she had nothing else pressing to do and it was already late, Pam left the office and hopped back in her van making her way towards Bon Temps. She drove the speed limit too, because she knew she needed all the time she could get to prepare herself for seeing Sookie.

* ~ o.O.o ~ *

An hour later, Pam was pulling onto Sookie's driveway. She sensed Eric near and figured he was over at Bill's place across the cemetery settling Area business. Realizing what Eric was doing only made it that much more real to Pam that he was really leaving. She was going to be on her own now. She hadn't said anything to Eric about whether she was staying or not, but he took her silence as consent.

Astonishingly, Pam realized that she really didn't want to leave Louisiana. The thought of becoming Sheriff and finally being recognized for carrying out Eric's duties (especially when he was cursed) made her excited. Playing a significant role in Vampire Politics was never something Pam wanted to do, but if she really thought about it, it was something she was really good at. Pam had no trouble what so ever ordering people around. If anything, it was something she was born to do.

Realizing that she was wasting time, Pam got out of the car and made her way up Sookie's porch. Just thinking about the exhausting conversation she would not doubt be having in mere seconds made her annoyed. The best she could do was keep all snarky comments to herself and let Sookie run her mouth as always and just maybe this would be over sooner than necessary.

Pam knocked on the wooden door and took an unnecessary deep breath to steel her resolve just in time for Sookie's very flamboyant roommate to open the door. Not wanting to waste time, Pam dove right in, strutting pass a terrified Lafayette.

"Where's Sookie?" Pam huffed.

"Upstairs, but I don't think she wanna see any of ya'lls for a while. I can't promise you she gonna come down once she knows you here" Lafayette answered.

Pam stared at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what that had to do with her. "Sookie" she yelled, "the quicker you come down here, the sooner I get to leave this country house nightmare".

"I'm coming Pam" Sookie said as she made her way down the steps. "It's OK Lafayette, I'll be fine" Sookie smiled at him. He nodded and left Sookie with Pam, hoping that she would be able to take care of herself. "What do you want now? I thought Eric left already" she quipped as she led Pam to the living room.

"He's almost there, don't worry. He's tying up loose ends at the moment, which brings me to why I'm here" Pam answered as stood in the room.

"Oh goodie, you brought more vampire shit on my doorstep, just what I needed" Sookie remarked.

"I have orders to be nice to you Sookie, and I'm actually trying for once. Don't make this difficult for me, my patience is at dangerously low levels tonight" Pam said, resting a hand on her hip.

"I'm not on any orders to be nice. Why should I try when you make it so clear that you wanna be anywhere else but here?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow and folding her hands over her chest.

"Because I have manners. Now, I'd rather be waxing Bill's infernal chest hair for the rest of eternity than laying eyes on you again so cut the crap and let me do what I came here to do" Pam said as she dug around in her purse looking for the envelope.

"Don't you ever get tired of Eric ordering you around?" Sookie asked, "It seems exhausting. I know I get tired of him pushing me around just 'cause he can".

"Eric doesn't 'push' you around because he likes it Sookie. He does it because he's trying to protect you, as retarded as that notion seems" Pam replied.

"Protect me? From what? All the vampires that are out to get me because of him?" Sookie asked.

"I fail to see how this is now his fault".

"He's the one that dragged me all the way to Dallas and told everyone I can read minds. Now all of Texas probably knows what and who I am!"

"You do remember that it was your cousin Hadley who told the Queen of Louisiana what you are right? And because Hadley's mouth was as loose as her legs, the Queen sent Bill here to procure you; to lie to you and pretend to love you so he could gain your trust?" Pam asked, trying to figure out if Sookie had selective amnesia.

"Bill loves me, that wasn't a lie! He may have gone about it the wrong way but he didn't have a choice!"

"After everything you've been through Sookie, are you still that stupid? Bill doesn't love you, he's obsessed with you, and you most definitely do not love him" Pam declared.

"The hell do you know what I feel-"

"I do know what you feel Sookie" Pam interrupted. "Did you ever stop to think maybe the reason you are suddenly incapable of choosing a lover is because you've had Bill's blood the night you got shot?" Pam asked.

"What?"

"Think about it Sookie, what were you doing the night before you were shot?"

Sookie blushed as images of what she was doing before the fight in the cemetery went down. That night she and Eric were doing all sort of deliciously naughty things.

"Exactly" Pam said knowing all too well what that blush was about. "And the next night, you chose to drink from Eric willingly, because he said you would become one. Then you were shot during the fight with the witches in the cemetery and nearly died but Bill fed you his blood while you were unconscious. By the way, I want to take the time to point out that the only people with guns out there that night were Bill's guards. I hope you remember that" Pam stated.

Sookie looked confused. The small logical part in her brain was seeing where Pam was heading with this, but she didn't want to believe it. Bill wouldn't do that to her, he was trying to save her that night.

"No, he was saving my life, giving me his blood after I got shot Pam" Sookie insisted.

Pam rolled her eyes, having about enough of Sookie's ridiculous words. "Whatever makes you sleep at night princess".

"What, you think Eric is any better than Bill?" Sookie challenged.

"Don't go there little girl. You've already worn down a significant amount of my patience" Pam warned.

"At least Bill was there to help me when I was shot. Where the hell was Eric?"

"I said don't go there Sookie. Stop while you are ahead, for your sake" Pam stated calmly.

"All Eric wants is to control people. He wants power over me so he can get me to do what he wants, he doesn't want to help. And when he does, it's only because he's getting something in return. That's how Eric works. He uses people until he gets what he wants and then throws them away. He tricked me into drinking his blood in Dallas because he wanted to take me away from Bill and probably use me as a sex slave. Hell, he probably did that to you since he's your maker and can contr-" Sookie didn't get to finish that thought.

Pam had about enough of Sookie's mindless ranting from the moment she stepped into the house. But standing there listening to this fucking twat insinuate that her maker forced her to do sexual favors using the maker – child bond touched a nerve with Pam and she didn't even try to reign in the rage that took her.

Faster than Sookie could blink, Pam backhanded her with the force of a brick in her jaw, sending her down on the floor like a sack of potatoes. While Pam stood there checking her nails to make sure she didn't crack one, Lafayette rushed into the room after no doubt hearing the loud thud Sookie made as she hit the wooden floor.

"Make another step and I'll be burying your limbs all over Sookie's yard" Pam warned him as he was about to check on Sookie, still not looking up from her nails.

After a couple of minutes, Pam sensed that Sookie was coming around and slowly started walking towards her body, clucking her heels the way only predators could. She stopped about a foot away from Sookie and bent down in front of her.

"That's the second time you've accused my maker of rape of some kind" Pam said in a low, venomous tone. Sookie didn't move from where she laid as fear held her firmly in place.

"Another slight against him again will guarantee your ultimate demise Miss Stackhouse. Understood?" Pam asked.

Slowly, and very subtly, Sookie nodded her head as much as she could through the pain in her jaw. Pam stood up then and went back to digging in her purse.

"Now since I've finally rendered you speechless, I came here for a reason. Eric sent me to give you this" She pulled the envelope out and threw it on the floor in front of Sookie's face.

"You are to sign both copies. One is for you to keep and I will take the other with me for Eric's lawyer" Pam stated.

"Can I move now?" Lafayette asked after seeing Sookie still frozen on the floor.

"Sure" Pam answered.

Lafayette rushed to Sookie's side to make sure she was at least still alive. "You OK baby girl?" he asked as he lovingly brushed Sookie's hair out of her face. When she didn't answer, Lafayette decided to take matters in his own hands and try to get Pam out of the house as quickly as possible. He reached over to grab the envelope and pulled the papers out, reading through them as fast as he can.

"What's this for?" he asked Pam.

"It's the title for Sookie's house. They were once in Eric's name and now he's giving it back. Once she signs the papers, the house will be hers again and she'll have another layer of _protection _in Eric's absence" she said protection like it was a foolish notion, like Santa Clause.

"Sookie, sweetie, you need to sign these. I'm sure Pam here has other more important things to do tonight. We wouldn't want to keep her here any longer than necessary" Lafayette told Sookie.

She nodded slowly and started to sit up a little. Pam held out a pen to Lafayette which he took and handed over to Sookie, while he placed the papers in front of her on the floor for her to sign.

Sookie signed the papers and before the ink dried completely, Lafayette was handing back one of the paper and the pen back to Pam. She took the paper, folded it and stuffed it in her purse all while turning her back on the two and heading towards the door.

"You two have a lovely night" Pam threw behind her as she stepped out the house and slammed the door shut.

Lafayette let out a sigh of relief as Pam left and immediately started picking Sookie up off the floor and setting her up on a chair in the kitchen. He went to the freezer to find a bag of frozen something to put on Sookie's jaw so it wouldn't swell too much.

As she was sitting there reviewing all things that were said since Pam's arrival, Sookie soon realized that maybe she got a little carried away at the end there. She kept forgetting how much Pam was _not_ like Eric. She was still impulsive and reckless, where Eric was always in control and precise. Pushing Pam that far while Eric wasn't around was not the smartest thing to do.

Lafayette asked her if she needed anything else and when Sookie reassured him that she was as fine as she could be with her bag of frozen peas on her face, he finally got the hint that she wanted to be alone for a while with her thoughts, so he headed up to bed.

She managed to sit in relative silence for about 15 minutes until she heard the very much expected thud on her porch. Not needing to guess who it is, Sookie stood up and made her way to the front door to greet Eric.

"What happened?" he demanded as he took in Sookie's battered face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I owe you guys the biggest apology ever. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I was having a hard time writing it and the XmasNew year family activities didn't help either. I will try posting more frequently only because I also hate waiting so long for a chapter. I heard you jrme5759, and your message made me double my efforts. I already started the next chapter so I'm sure you guys won't have to wait so long again. Thanks for reading! I really really love your reviews too. Let me know if you like where this is going or if you want me to incorporate some of your ideas. **

**-boo**


	4. Understandings

**Ok so I checked some reviews after I wrote this and I'm sorry if I've offended anyone. I know you all are not happy with my Sookie right now, but these things happen for a reason. With that being said, I was going to put half of this chapter along with the previous one but becaus it was getting long, I decided to post it as its own. I was gonna give you all this a little later in the week but because of some honest reviews, I thought you all might want to read something pleasant tonight, so her you go. **

**I don't own anything. And all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p>Sookie gestured for him to wait and while went back to the kitchen to look for paper and a pen and left the peas in the sink. Then into went to the living room for the afghan she kept on the couch. She joined Eric outside and led him towards the swing on the porch signaled for him to sit with her.<p>

Eric sat next to her and studied her intently as she scribbled on the paper she brought with her.

_Can't talk. I think my face is broken. _

"Sookie, what happened? Did Pam do this to you?" Eric asked as he grabbed her chin gently and turning her face to the side to examine the damage.

Sookie nodded slowly to answer his questions but quickly scribbled again on the piece of paper.

_She did but she has her reasons Eric. I kind of pushed her to it._

"Sookie, she had no right to touch you tonight, no matter what it is you may have done. I promise you that she will be punished for this" Eric told her, but Sookie grabbed his arm and shook her head as much as she could.

"I have to punish her Sookie. By now she's realized that she's gone too far. She is expecting it. I am afraid to admit that I may have contributed to her bad mood tonight" he explained.

Sookie looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sookie, I cannot speak to you like this. Please let me heal you. I hate seeing you so battered" Eric asked.

Sookie shook her head again refusing the offer, but Eric looked at her sternly.

"Woman" he said gently, "Your jaw is fractured at the least. I need to speak with you about something important, and I am expecting your participation in the matter. Also, I would be immensely relieved to see your skin untarnished again. Please?" he pleaded.

Sookie thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to take any more blood from any vampire for quite a while. It was the last thing she wanted to do actually. But the pain in her face at the moment was dulling out that thought. What she wanted the most was for the throbbing to stop so she could concentrate on what Eric wanted to talk to her about, and find out why he thought he was responsible.

If she was being honest with herself, drinking any more blood would be just about the stupidest thing she could do. It would guarantee that she would be hung up on Eric again for a while, and he would be able to tell. Having a vampire privy to every single emotion that took her was a bit upsetting. Privacy was something Sookie cherished above anything else, but she didn't think she could sleep a wink either if this pain continued.

Finally making up her mind, Sookie nodded to Eric that she would take his blood.

"Good", he sighed. "I know you cannot invite me in at this time so go inside and bring a cup with a straw. It will make drinking easier for you."

Sookie nodded again and got up to retrieve the items. When she returned, Eric took the cup from her and immediately bit into his wrists. He held the cup under the wound until a substantial amount filled it, then took the straw from Sookie, placed it in the cup, and brought it closer to her mouth. She moved her lips as much as she could to accommodate the straw and started sucking.

Eric's blood was as exactly as she remembered it. Thick and sweet, like syrup, yet it still had that distinct flavor that she couldn't label, but knew that it was Eric's essence. It tasted much like how he smelled to her; fresh like the cool ocean air.

When she drained the cup, Sookie was already feeling the tingly sensation to her face that she was learning to associate with healing. While she was waiting for the feeling to pass, she leaned into Eric's side and made herself as comfortable as she could until the pain in her face was gone. Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and just enjoyed holding Sookie close to him. He tried to ignore all depressing thoughts of leaving her behind soon because that was not how he wanted his last night with Sookie to be.

After about fifteen minutes, she sat up and began flexing her jaw, making sure everything was as it should be. The pain was gone, and for that she was beyond grateful for.

"Thank you" she said as she turned to face Eric.

"Anytime" he smiled back at her. He gently ran the back of his knuckles along the side of her face, enjoying the smooth skin along her jaw.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"Before I get into that, tell me what happened with Pam".

Sookie sighed and began rehashing that night's event to Eric. She told him all the nasty things she said to Pam about him and couldn't help the shame that overcame her. What had possessed her to say such things? This wasn't the kind of person her Gran raised her to be. Sookie was a kind soul who was always looking for the good in people, whether living or undead. She didn't judge people; she had no right to do so. That was God's job.

Sure, the things that have happened to her since meeting Bill had jaded her a little, but it was no excuse for the way she behaved tonight. As she concluded her tale, there was no stopping the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Eric took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please stop crying, I've had enough women crying in my company this week" he joked.

Sookie snorted and then looked up at him. "You're not mad at me for what a said about you?" she asked.

"People have been saying worse things about me in my long years of living, minn svás. I am, however, ashamed that my actions have led you to assume such things about me. I know I did not make the best first impression when we met, and Bill did not help improve your opinion of me either" Eric told her.

"But still, it was a horrible thing to say" she commented.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I said things to Pam that might have added to her distress?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night", Eric sighed, "I informed Pam of my decision to leave. She was angry at me for uprooting her yet again to another country. I think she likes it here really. She was upset yes, but when I told her that she was not leaving with me, she was livid; inconsolable, and hasn't spoken to me since".

"You told her to stay?" Sookie asked.

"No, I released her from my side. She is free to do what she desires; I told her so, and it is something that must happen to every vampire created. She needs to learn how to live on her own. Pam has been with me since the night she rose vampire. She thinks that I no longer want her with me."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do" Eric answered. "Pam is my greatest creation, and I am proud that she is my child. Leaving her will be difficult, but it is unjust of me to keep her bound to my side for eternity. "

"I guess I can understand that. It's like when human parents tell their kids it's time for them to move out and start living their own lives. But you have to recognize also that she's been with you for so long; since you made her. All she knows is how to be a vampire and that you'll always be there to help her. And then one day she finds out that you're not. I think you kind of broke her heart a little" Sookie said.

"I am aware of her devastation; nevertheless it still does not excuse her behavior. She could have killed you Sookie, and I do not know what I would have done to her if she did" Eric told her sadly.

Sookie took Eric hands in hers and squeezed it a little. "I'm still here Eric" she smiled at him.

Sookie leaned back against him again and Eric wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her tightly. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the night until Sookie spoke again.

"So are you going to tell me about this important thing now?" she asked.

Eric remained silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say.

"I think", he finally said, "I might know why you have been lashing out against the mere thought of me lately".

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, sitting up again to face Eric.

"When I first met you Sookie, you were nothing but pleasant; a breath of fresh non judgmental air. It is what draws most supernatural creatures to you. Any distressed soul near you is never left to bear their troubles alone. You do all in your power to set them at ease. That is who you are, who you were raised to be.

The night you were shot, Bill was there to save you. He gave you his blood and it is this, I believe, that has caused you to lash out." Eric stated.

"Bill's blood? But how?" Sookie asked.

"You've had quite an amount of his blood Sookie, and I think it is the bond between you two that has begun to interfere with who you really are. When you first met Bill, he schemed against you in order to feed you his blood".

Sookie cringed visibly at that particular memory.

"I am sorry for having to bring these memories up, but they are important. Bill did not just give you a small quantity of his blood, he gave you the amount required to turn a human vampire, which is a lot Sookie" Eric said seriously.

"That was only the first time. The second time was when he nearly drained you after rescuing him from his maker in Mississippi. Yet again he gave you more than necessary for you to recover. When I saw after that incident, you smelled so much like vampire, I was sure he finally turned you.

And lastly was when you were shot. Three is a significant number when it comes to vampires and the magic in our blood. If you were to have exchanged blood with Bill three times while he gave you his blood, you would be bonded to him by now."

"Bonded? What does that mean?" Sookie asked whit a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Exchanging blood three times with a vampire creates a bond. A bond is what ties a human to a vampire permanently. You would be able to feel his emotions just as much as he feels yours. You would also be able to locate each other when separated. It ties you to him, and he to you, essentially making you equals; becoming one."

The minute Eric said the last two words, Sookie's eyes shot up to Eric's, asking a silent question.

"Yes", Eric answered. "But I am glad we didn't. If I were ever privileged enough to be your Bonded, I would prefer to enter it with you knowing exactly what you are doing. Tricking you or leaving you ignorant about it would be the same as forcing you. And that is something I cannot live with."

Sookie smiled genuinely at Eric's words.

"So I'm not bonded to Bill then, right? Since we didn't exchange blood" Sookie asked after a while.

"No, but as you know, the magic in our blood enables a vampire to influence a human to some extent. If given enough over a period of time, some traits or characteristics of the vampire may be transferred to the human."

"What!"

"With the amount of Bill's blood that you've had, I'm beginning to believe one of his more dominant qualities may have been transferred to you aft your last dosage" Eric continued.

"What quality would that be?" Sookie huffed out. She was getting upset over this disturbing news.

"Bill hates me. Or at least he strongly dislikes me. You may not have noticed it but just the sight of me pisses him off. And maybe it is his detestation of me that has caused you to act so recklessly with Pam tonight."

Sookie sat in silence for a while thinking everything over. It made sense to her. She was never one to be so rude to people, even when she had her panties in a twist.

"Is there anything I can do about it? I mean, is there any way I can reverse it?" Sookie asked after a while.

"There may be a way to expell all vampire blood from you. I cannot promise you that it will work but I will look into it. I know some people in New Orleans that can help you with this".

"You would do that?" Sookie asked astonished.

"Sookie, you know I will always help you any way I can."

"No, not only that but, you would let me get rid of your blood in me too?" she asked.

"I have never wanted to influence Sookie. When I gave you my blood in Dallas, I wanted to know where you were at all times because I was convinced that you attract trouble like no other being I have ever known".

Sookie couldn't help it. Eric was being so honest and sweet with her tonight that she couldn't resist throwing herself into his arms. Eric chuckled as she wrapper her arms around his neck and squeezed with all she had.

"Thank you Eric" she whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you min kärlek" he replied.

They stayed ther for a while, embracing each other until Eric spoke up.

"As mush as I wish I could stay with you, I must leave. Pam still has to be dealt with" he said.

Sookie leaned back to look him in the face. "Please don't hurt her Eric. You already said it was Bill's blood that probably made me act out. It's not her fault" she pleaded.

"Nevertheless, lover, Pam needs to be reminded of her place. I can assure you that she will not suffer much" Eric said.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I would go tell her myself but I doubt she wants to see me right now" she said sadly.

"I will tell her".

Eric gave Sookie a tender kiss on the cheek and stood to leave. Just as he was about to take off Sookie called after him.

"Eric"

"Yes min kärlek?"

"Are you still leaving Louisiana?" she asked timidly.

"I might delay my plans for a few days, but I think it is in our best intrest if I leave" he answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" she said sadly, not bothering to hide the hurt on her face.

"If you suceed in ridding us vampires from you mind, then you still need time to think about what you really want Sookie. I need time also, to try make sense of some things. It's best we both take the time to realize our priorities and find what we both hold dear to our hearts. You need this time alone Sookie, if you are ever to make a decision that will truly make you happy" Erc said.

He may be right but Sookie couldn't help but feel hurt that he was really leaving. She was going to be alone, with Bill no less and the idea of that annoyed her. Sookie had gone longer than a few days not seeing Eric, but she took comfort in the fact that he as just an hour's drive away. Knowing that he would be leaving the state, most likely because of her, made Sookie feel awful.

"Ok" she said. "I understand that. And you're right, we both have a lot of things to figure out. So, I guess I'll see you around then?"

Eric looked at her standing there on the porch of her old worn house. He took in everything his eyes and nose could of this place; of her. He didn't know when he was going to lay eyes on this woman again. Maybe next week, or next year. But just the thought of being away from her for so long was devastating. And standing there now, seeing the hurt all over her face because of everything that they were about go through, it did something to him. Right there, he decided that he didn't have anything to think about. All he would ever need in his entire existence from now on was standing on the porch in front of him.

But he had to leave. He was leaving for her. She had her life to sort out yet. She was still young and ignorant of most evils of the world. Of course he wanted to protect her from averything, but that was just impossible.

He would give her all the time she needed, and when the time was right, she would call him back.

With that in mind, Eric took two long strides until he was right in front of her. He bent down and pulled her lips to his in a searing kiss that would haunt her dreams for months. All the love eric had for her was poured into that one kiss, taking her breath away along with it. Whe he pulled away from her, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I will come back Sookie. For you I will return, I swear it".

"I know you will" Sookie answered. And with that, Eric stepped away from her and launched himself up into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>There, see what reviews get you? Two chapters in one night! Keep them coming and maybe you'll get lucky again :D<strong>

**-boo**


End file.
